A thousand Toughts
by Alice-Rose-718
Summary: OK here is the finished project. I decided to finish it off with smooth sailing.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A thousand thoughts

Dear Reader,

R & R is all I ask. Just tell me what you think She should do. This story is based on what my best friend is going through. She asked me to post it on my account so her mom wouldn't find our.

Prologue

"So before we get married do you want to…you know?" Fred was trying to be gentle on the subject. Hermione knew Fred wanted to, they lightly joked about it on and off. But even toughs conversations went to this extent.

"I don't care, really. I mean it's you, and I love you." Hermione was trying to keep her head on straight.

"Shouldn't you care?" He was truly wondering why she answered the way she did. But all she could do was ponder what she was doing. She knew she really wanted to, just about as much as he did. But She was so much younger, by three years. All she could think was, what if something happened? What if Ron and Harry found out? What if _her_ parents found out? What if _his_ parents found out?

"Honey if you want to just tell me, and I'd be perfectly fine with it." She took a deep breath trying to get her point across.

" But what if it wasn't up to me? What if _you_ wanted to?" Fred Weasley. He was always there to protect her, love her, and make her pee her pants laughing. He really did love her, and he was trying to prove it by being mature about the subject.

" I'd be okay with it." She was glad to get it out. _Wait what did I just say? Did I just say yes to have sex with Fred Weasley? Oh My God what did I just do?_

"I love you. Baby" He sounded so happy.

"I love you too honey." She di d loves him with all her heart. But what she really needed was some advice.

Asking Opinions 

"You guys, I actually said yes!" She let herself cry to Luna and Ginny

" So the conversation all started with a pool of pudding?" Ginny looked at Hermione awkwardly.

"You know 'Mione, you just have to say no, if he really loves you he'll understand and wait till your old enough." Luna said in her usual sweet dreamy tone.

"She's got a point. I mean if he loves you he'd be OK with it." Ginny tried to sound optimistic.

"Well, I love him a lot and I'm not sure I want to wait. I want to a lot." She was trying not to sound desperate. "He even has a recording on his phone of me saying he makes me _hot_!" Her voice went up an octave or two.

"You know you should really stop and rethink what you just said." Luna giggled like she was high on air.

"I'll just see." Hermione sighed like she had no clue what she was going to do.

"No you won't. You're more than just my friend your one of my role models, I look up to all my friends and look at Luna," Ginny pointed towards Luna, who was staring up at the night sky form their bench in front of the Black Lake, "How can she possibly hold us both up emotionally."


	2. Chapter 2

Diamonds are a girl's best friends

Diamonds are a girl's best friends

They sat down on the bench in the front yard of the tallest house in the Burrow. Hermione was smiling and laughing. He got up and looked down at her. She was in awe of how secure she felt with him. She felt so happy and it was like she could hardly breathe, it was like choking on love. "Hold on I'll be right back. Don't move." He shut the door to the house and left her there.

Within a moment there was a loud BANG right in front of her. She jumped and eeped. Fred was laughing, his deep voice sounded in the hollow of his lungs. In his hand was a small silver bag with a diamond on it. The tissue paper inside was red and gold and it taunted her from his hands.

She shot him a dirty look while she was pulling it out. Hermione laid the paper on her lap and unfolded it. There was a small grey box in the middle of it all. "You did not?! Fred!!" She snuggled close to his chest and opened it. It was a small gold ring with two diamonds connected the ring on the front. There was a dark grape red and a hot pink. She picked it up and looked on the inside. It said 4u4ever right next to that said 14k and her heart skipped a beat.

"Oh Fred! I'm going to cry!"

"I'm sorry. You don't have to keep it."

"Why, its perfect I love it, just like I love you."

Then Ginny came bursting in, "Dinners ready! Oh I hope you liked it he had help." She put her hand to her breast and smiled.

"Thank You, Ginny."

"Lets go I'm starving."

In your arms

Later that night she was lying in his room next to him, in his arms. They were looking at the ceiling that he had enchanted that made the sky show.

"So you really like the ring?"

She leaned over and kissed him. "Yes I can't even breathe." He leaned over and kissed her.

That night as when dropped her off he hugged her and kissed her, "Maybe in a couple of years we can do more than kiss."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Yes, yes I would."


	3. Chapter 3

Decisions

Decisions!! PART 3

"I love you but I hate being so far away. Noriega is to far from you love." Fred tried to control himself.

"Relax, Fred, I love you and it doesn't matter to me. I only want to be with you!" She let out a long sigh. They had this conversation before but it had never come out this way before.

"Let's just take a break to explore our options. I don't want you to miss out on life. I'm not worth it."

" Bah! Fred! I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U!!"

"Just promise me because you love me."

"Fine."

"I got to go. Mhucha!"

TheLineWentDead

2 Days Later--

"Hey Fred!"

"Hey Hermione, how have you been?"

"I'm ok. You?"

"Yhea I'm fine." He let out a deep breath like he was trying to hold back tears.

"I don't like this, just being friends doesn't work." Hermione bit her lip hoping for the best.

" Yhea?"

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Fred."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Bye"

"Bye."


	4. Chapter 4

Dead Ends

Dead Ends!! PART 4

Hermione was getting back form a quidditch game. She shut the door and the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hermione, It's Fred."

"Hi."

"Hey."

"So it's been a week. Anything you have to say?"

"We'll I'm sorry, I miss you. Herm breaking up with you was the worst thing ever. Will you go out with me again?" She sat down on her bed; her head was running the tour de France.

"Fred this is your last fucking chance. Yes." She held her breath and heard him sigh.

"Fine. I'm dying. Literally. My heart got worse, and so did my lungs." He started crying and she weld up in tears.

"I'm not leaving you till it'll all e ok. There's no God damn way."

"No you watched Angelina, now your going to watch me. No. You're not going through that." He was gasping for air.

"I'm NOT leaving YOU till it's ALL OKAY." She sobbed.

"Baby I love you." He sounded calmer.

"I love you too, Love." They both laughed. "Bye."

"Bye." The phone went dead and she sat there crying till she couldn't cry anymore. Her heart felt better but it was still in pieces. She fell asleep whimpering.


	5. Chapter 5

A Day Out and A night in- part 5

A Day Out and A night in- part 5

The doorbell rang and Hermione sprung off the couch. She rushed to turn off the TV. She scampered her way to the door. She checked her close, smoothed them out, and fixed her hair, in less then a second. She casually opened the door and flashed her best smile at Fred.

He smiled back and he stepped in the house. "Hey, Darling." He pulled her in for a hug. He draped his arms around her waist, and her hands hung off his back, she felt him pat her butt. He slipped his hand in to her back pocket. She held him close, took in his body wash, clothing detergent, and strong deodorant. He lingered in the smell of her hair; her passion fruit shampoo was still strong. They let go of each other. He bent down to kiss her. She smiled all the way through, as her tongue snatched at her sour apple gum. She giggled and they broke apart.

"I missed you Baby." He held her tight as the got in to the car.

"I missed you, more Darling." She gave his knee a little squeeze as they pulled away.

They drove for about twenty minuets, till they where at Diagon Alley. She got out of the car and they went in to the pub. They walked up and down the streets for hours. Hermione got a few things. Fred checked in on George and the store. They went back to the pub at about six PM.

They sat down and Fred had a drink or two. Hermione was tripping over her feet, she had

downed five. He thought she needed to sleep. He decided to get them a room and let her sleep for a few hours. He could go back to Weasley Wares.

He carried her up the stairs and laid her on the bed. She looked up at him. There was something in her eyes. "Mione are you OK?"

"Well I'm feeling great. And not to mention I've missed you so bad. Now I can be with you and all we do is shop?" She put her arms around Fred's neck and sat on his lap. "Now I get all I want."

"Hermione! You said you wanted this to be special." Fred was surprised.

"But Love, I just miss you so much." She kissed him and pushed him down at the same time.

Ron pushed her off of him. "Mione your Drunk! Go to bed." He kissed her forehead. He went out and locked to door behind him. He leaned against the wall and let out a deep breath as he slid down with his face in his hands.


	6. Chapter 6

A thousand thoughts Chapter 6: Unexpected Surprises

A thousand thoughts Chapter 6: Unexpected Surprises.

Hermione stumbled out of her room. She found Fred on her couch, with her body pillow in his arms. She slinked in to the bathroom to put on her makeup. She ran to her laundry room, slipped on her tightest jeans and her little black shirt. She knew he liked them but together she knew it would drive him crazy.

She tip toed in to the kitchen, the coffee was already going. Hermione took a handful of M&M's. As she ate her tenth handful Fred came up behind her and started massaging her shoulders. A minuet or so later he sat down in the chair to her right. "Are you feeling better?" Hermione got nervous, the night before was a confusing mess. All she could clearly remember was Fred sending her to bed. "Yes I'm fine darling.'

Fred smiled and got up. He kissed her on the cheek poured himself coffee. He walked out of the apartment. Hermione got up and fallowed him to the door. Her stomach dropped as she watched him slid in to his car. She watched him for three minutes till he came back up the stone stairs. He stopped in front of her. She was still standing in the threshold. "This is for you.

He was holding out a little box. About 2 inches in width and length. It wasn't a ring box. She knew it. Fred wasn't the type of person to get married. But she really did love him; all she could do was hope that would change. She pressed her lips together and opened it.

"A fortune cookies?" She unwrapped it and popped it open. Out came a ring. "Fred?" He slipped it on her finger. Then he pulled the paper out of the cookie and held it out for her to read.

"Hermione will you marry me? Love Fred Weasley."

"Fred!" She shrieked and threw her arms up around him. She kissed him with all she could.

"So it's a yes right?" He smiled and she smirked. He kissed her and she twirled around the house.


End file.
